Shaoran Mi Gran Amor
by sofiacardcaptors
Summary: Este Fic.. dedicado a mi mejor Amiga Milagros (Tomoyo) esta reflejando muchas aventuras, romance, acción, y muchas de las cosas que reflejan esta linda pareja como es S&S n_n


BUENO ESTE FIC SE TITULA "SHAORAN MI GRAN AMOR"  
  
PRIMERO PARA QUE ENTIENDAN ALGUNAS INSTRUCCIONES:  
  
....* ES EL NOMBRE DEL PERSONAJE QUE A INGRESADO A ESCENARIO  
  
(MINÚSCULA) SON LAS ACCIONES QUE ESTA HACIENDO EL PERSONAJE  
  
MAYUSCULA SON LAS OPINIONES O ACLARACIONES DEL AUTOR ES DECIR YO  
  
----/* SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS DEL PERSONAJE  
  
BUENO EMPECEMOS:  
  
CAPITULO 1: LA REFLEXION DE SAKURA  
  
DESPUÉS DEL CAPÍTULO 70 (SAKURA Y SUS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS) EN LA 3 TEMPORADA DE SAKURACC, SAKURA SE QUEDO MUY TRISTE DESPUÉS DE DESPEDIR A SHAORAN EN EL AEROPUERTO PERO SE QUEDO CON UN GRAN RECUERDO DE ÉL CON UN OSITO DE FELPA ECHO POR LAS PROPIAS MANOS DE SHAORAN... ELLA SE REGRESO A SU CASA Y...  
  
FUJITAKA* SAKURA... TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA PORQUE ESTAS TAN TRISTE  
  
SAKURA* NO PAPÁ (Y CAMBIA AUTOMÁTICAMENTE SU CARA DE TRISTE A UNA SONRISA IMITADA) ME VOY A MI RECÁMARA  
  
FUJITAKA* QUE LE PASARÁ  
  
SAKURA* AH!!! SE FUE, SE FUE...... (Y SE PUSO A LLORAR Y SE TIRO A SU CAMA)  
  
KERO* QUIEN SE FUE, QUE PASA SAKURITA POR QUE LLORAS  
  
SAKURA* SHAORAN SE FUE...  
  
KERO* OH PERO POR QUE TE PONES ASÍ CÁLMATE  
  
SAKURA* NO PUEDO... (SACA SU OSITO Y LO ABRAZA MUY FUERTE)  
  
KERO* Y ESE OSITO  
  
SAKURA* (SE PUSO A LLORAR MAS FUERTE)  
  
FUJITAKA* SAKURA VOY A SALIR UN MOMENTO YA REGRESO  
  
SAKURA* (SE SECO LAS LAGRIMAS Y DIJO) SI PAPÁ REGRESA PRONTO  
  
FUJITAKA* SI LO HARÉ  
  
SAKURA* (SE TIRO A SU CAMA Y SIGUIÓ LLORANDO)  
  
KERO* PERO SAKURA CÁLMATE, NO ME GUSTA VERTE ASÍ  
  
SAKURA* POR FAVOR KERO DÉJAME SOLA  
  
KERO/* ESTO LE HARÁ PENSAR/* SÍ ESTA BIEN SAKURA...  
  
SAKURA* GRACIAS, AHORA ES CUANDO SE LO QUE REALMENTE SIENTO SHAORAN ES MI... MI GRAN AMOR  
  
KERO/* OJALÁ QUE HALLAN DEJADO ALGÚN POSTRE EN LA REFRI DE ESTAR TAN NOSTÁLGICO ME A DADO HAMBRE  
  
SAKURA* AH! Y SALIÓ DE SU ROPA LA CARTA CREADA POR ELLA QUE NO TENÍA NOMBRE  
  
ESTO ES SIN AUMENTAR LA PARTE DE LA PELICULA QUE LA CARTA CREADA POER ELLA SE FUSIONA Y SE VUELVE LA CARTA THE HOPE  
  
SAKURA* OH ESTO ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME A QUEDADO DE TI SHAORAN  
  
¿?* RING, RING  
  
SAKURA/* DE REPENTE ES SHAORAN  
  
SAKURA* ALÓ...  
  
BUENO LO DEJO A QUI LUEGO LA SIGO, CUIENSE Y HASTA PRONTO.........  
  
CAPITULO 2: LA ACTITUD DE SAKURA  
  
SAKURA* ALÓ... SI DIGA  
  
TOMOYO* SAKURA, HOLA...  
  
SAKURA* A ERES TU TOMOYO  
  
TOMOYO* SÍ POR TU VOZ PUEDO PENSAR QUE...  
  
SAKURA* SI SHAORAN SE FUE  
  
TOMOYO* OH! YA VEO  
  
SAKURA* YA ENTIENDO QUE VERDADERAMENTE SIENTO ALGO POR ÉL  
  
TOMOYO* OH! SAKURA POR FAVOR TIENES QUE COMPRENDERLO FUE UNA ORDEN DE SU MADRE DE QUE REGRESARA A HONG KONG  
  
SAKURA* SÍ LO SE TIENES RAZÓN  
  
TOMOYO* BUENO SAKURA, POR FAVOR TRANQUILÍZATE NOS VEMOS MAÑANA EN EL COLEGIO NO TE OLVIDES QUE MAÑANA ES LA ÚLTIMA CLASE PARA SALIR DE VACACIONES DE VERANO... EL PRÓXIMO AÑO PASAMOS A 1° DE PREPARATORIA  
  
SAKURA* SÍ, ES CIERTO  
  
TOMOYO* BUENO NOS VEMOS  
  
SAKURA* SÍ, CHAO  
  
AL REGRESAR SU PADRE Y SU HERMANO DE TRABAJAR ELLA YA ESTABA MEJOR Y LLEGO LA HORA DE LA CENA...  
  
TOUYA* MOUNSTRO...... BAJA A CENAR  
  
SAKURA* HERMANO... YA VOY  
  
KERO* NO TE OLVIDES DE TRAERME MI RACIÓN  
  
SAKURA* SÍ  
  
FUJITAKA* SAKURA... ACÁ ESTA TU CENA... VEN SIÉNTATE  
  
SAKURA* SÍ CLARO  
  
TOUYA* ESE MOUNSTRO DESDE QUE REGRESO ESTA MUY EXTRAÑA  
  
SAKURA* NO, NO ES NADA  
  
FUJITAKA* BUENO A CENAR  
  
TODOS* GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA  
  
SAKURA* YA TERMINE, BUENO ME VOY A DORMIR TENGO QUE LEVANTARME TEMPRANO MAÑANA  
  
FUJITAKA* MAÑANA ES EL ÚLTIMO DÍA NO ES ASÍ SAKURA  
  
SAKURA* SÍ PAPÁ (AGARRA ALGUNOS PANECILLOS Y SE RETIRA HACIA SU HABITACIÓN)  
  
SAKURA* KERO TOMA AQUÍ TIENES  
  
KERO* GRACIAS... SI QUE ESTÁN RICOS  
  
SAKURA* (NO LE PRESTO ATENCIÓN) AH!  
KERO* ME ESTAS PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN POR QUE TIENES ESTA ACTITUD  
  
SAKURA* ES QUE ME SIENTO MAL... VOY A DORMIR  
  
BUENO ACA TERMINA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN A POYANDO, Y QUE VISITEN MI OTRO FIC  
  
BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
BUENO EMPIEZA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...  
  
CAPITULO 3: EL SUEÑO DE SAKURA  
  
SAKURA* COMO ME ENCANTARÍA VOLVER A VER A SHAORAN... COMO ME GUSTARÍA...  
  
KERO* BUENO A DORMIR... APAGARE LA LUZ  
  
SAKURA* SÍ, HASTA MAÑANA  
  
KERO* HASTA MAÑANA SAKURITA (OJALÁ QUE CAMBIE TODO MAÑANA/)  
  
PASO LA NOCHE Y DESPUÉS D ELA MEDIA OCHE ANTES QUE AMANEZCA... SAKURA TUBO UN SUEÑO SE TRATABA QUE: ELLA ESTABA SOLA EN UN LUGAR LLENA DE FLORES DE CEREZO... ELLA SENTIA QUE ESA ESCENA LA HABIA VISTO ANTES... ERA LA ESCENA QUE VIO CUANDO ERA EL JUICIO FINAL; LA QUE ESTABA ELLA SOLA.. Y TODOS PERDERÍAN EL SENTIMIENTO TAN IMPORTANTE PARA ELLOS... SAKURA RECORDO LA ESCENA Y AL VOLTEAR.. Y MIRAR PARA ATRAZ VIO A..... VIO A SHAORAN.... EL ESTABA SOLO... SAKURA SE ACERCO CORRIENDO... Y LE COMENZO A HABLAR: SHAORAN, SHAORAN... EL NO LE RESPONDIO ELLA SIGUIO INSISTIENDO PERO NO DABA RESULTADO... ELLA EMPEZO A LLORAR Y SE SINTIO MAS SOLA QUE NUNCA NO VEIA A NADIE A SU ALREDEDOR.. Y ESCUCHO UNA VOZ.. DESDE LEJOS QUE DECIA.. TODO ESTARA BIEN NO TE PREOCUPES LAS COSAS CAERAN POR SU PROPIO PESO, Y TODO LO BUENO SALDRA A FLOTE... ELLA ESTABA TRISTE.. PERO DE PRONTO SE SINTIO MEJOR... Y AL MOMENTO DESPERTÓ...  
  
SAKURA* OH! PERO ESA VOZ DE QUIEN ERA DE QUIEN.. DE CLOW... ACASO EL SABE DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA SHAORAN.. EH!!.... ACASO ES ASÍ... NO LO CREO PERO ESE SUEÑO FUE... FUE MUY FEO.. QUE HORRIBLE SERIA QUE PASARA ESO.. NO QUIERO QUE PASE ESO.. NO QUIERO...  
  
SAKURA SE ACOSTO NUEVAMENTE PENSANDO EN LO QUE PASARIA.. Y QUE OJALA QUE ESE SUEÑO NO IMPIDIERA SU FELICIDAD, Y LAS PALABRAS QUE ESCUCHO SE CUMPLIERAN.. PARA EL BIEN DE TODOS... AL DESPERTARSE SAKURA....  
  
SAKURA* AY!! QUE SUEÑO... ME TENGO QUE LEVANTAR.... HOY ES EL ÚLTIMO DÍA Y NO PUEDO IR TARDE...  
  
KERO* AH!11 QUE RICO E DORMIDO.. SOÑÉ QUE GANABA EL JUEGO LA FASE 2...  
  
SAKURA* EH...  
  
FUJITAKA* SAKURA!!!  
  
SAKURA* YA BAJO PAPÁ... VOY...  
  
KERO* AH! NO TE OLVIDES.. HOY QUIERO ALGUNOS PANECILLOS PARA EL DESAYUNO...  
  
SAKURA* SI, CLARO... AHORA REGRESO..  
  
KERO* SÍ...  
  
SAKURA* BUENOS DÍAS.. PAPÁ, HERMANO...  
  
FUJITAKA* BUENOS DÍAS MI PEQUEÑA SAKURA...  
  
TOUYA* YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO.. SIÉNTATE MOUNSTRO...  
  
SAKURA* AH!! HERMANO NO ME PROVOQUES..  
  
TOUYA* AH! SÍ... CLARO...  
  
SAKURA* HERMANO!!!  
  
FUJITAKA* BUENO APÚRENSE LLEGARAN TARDE...  
  
SAKURA* SÍ.. GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA...  
  
TERMINARON EL DESAYUNO Y SAKURA SUBIO A DAR SUS PANECILLO A KERO Y AL BAJAR LAS ESCALERAS SE DESPIDE DE SU PADRE...Y...  
  
SAKURA* HASTA LUEGO... PAPÁ...  
  
FUJITAKA* HASTA LUEGO SAKURA...  
  
SU HERMANO SALIO UN POQUITO MAS DESPUÉS Y NO LLEGO A ALCANZAR A SAKURA... AL LLEGAR SAKURA A SU ESCUELA... ENTRO A SU AULA Y LE HABLO A TOMOYO...  
  
SAKURA* TOMOYO TUVE UN SUEÑO COMO SI RECORDARA LA ESCENA QUE TUVE EN EL JUICIO FINAL CON YUE.. QUE ESTABA EN UN BOSQUE Y ESTA SHAORAN ALLÍ.. Y NO ME RESPONDÍA.. NO ME RECONOCÍA.. FUE MUY FEO.. PERO DE PRONTO ESCUCHE UNA VOZ QUE PARECÍA CONOCIDA.. QUE ME DECÍA QUE ESTUVIERA MEJOR.. ME TRATABA DE CALMAR.. Y DESPUÉS ME DESPERTÉ...  
  
TOMOYO* Y ESA VOZ DE QUIEN ERA... ACASO ERA DEL M...  
  
SAKURA* ASÍ PARECÍA QUE ERA DEL MAGO CLOW...  
  
TOMOYO* ESPEREMOS QUE ESA PARTE DE SOLEDAD.. NO SE REALICE...  
  
SAKURA* SÍ... UY!!! ACABO EL DESCANSO...  
  
TOMOYO* ASÍ ES AHORA NO DIRÁN LAS CALIFICACIONES.. EL PROMEDIO.. AY!! QUE EMOCIÓN...  
  
SAKURA* SÍ.. PERO ESTOY SEGURA QUE SALDRÁS BIEN EN TUS CALIFICACIONES.. TOMOYO  
  
TOMOYO* YO PIENSO LO MISMO CONTIGO...  
  
SAKURA* GRACIAS.. AMIGA.... VAMOS...  
  
TOMOYO* SÍ...  
  
BUENO PASO TODO ESTO.. POR CIERTO TOMOYO SALIO MUY BIEN COMO LO DIJO SAKURA.. Y ELLA IGUALMENTE.. ESPECIALMENTE RESALTO EN DEPORTES.. BUENO PASO LA TARDE Y TOMOYO INVITO A SAKURA A TOMAR UN LONCHE.. TODO ESTABA BIEN.. PERO DE PRONTO SAKURA SE SINTIO MELANCOLICA SE SENTIA TRISTE POR.. SI POR LO DE SHAORAN... TOMOYO TRATABA DE CLAMARLA.. LEVÁNDOLA A LOS PARQUES DE DIVERSIONES DE LA CIUDAD, LLEVABA A LOS DEMÁS: CHIHARU, YAMASAKI, NAOKO, RIKA... PERO IGUAL ELLA SE SENTIA MUY TRISTE...  
  
BUENO ACA ACABA EL TRECER CAPITULO... LUEGUITO VENDRÁ EL CAPITULO CUARTO TAN ESPERADO... GRACIAS POR TODO...  
  
CAPITULO 4: LA GRAN NOTICIA...  
  
DESPUÉS DE TODO PASARON 3 MESES FALTABA UNA SEMANA PARA QUE EMPIECEN LAS SIGUIENTES CLASES... SAKURA SE COMUNICABA CON MEI-LING EN FIN DE SEMANA Y UNA VEZ LLEGO A HABLAR CON SHAORAN... TOMOYO DE IGUAL MANERA HABLABA POR EMAIL CON MEIÑLING.. NI SAKURA NI SHAORAN SABIAN DE ESO PERO ELLAS TRATABAN DE QUE ELLOS DOS SE COMUNICARAN... ERA DOMINGO 29 DE MARZO Y EL 3 DE ABRIL EMPEZABAN LAS CLASE HOY MUY TEMPRANO TOMOYO SE COMUNICO CON MEI-LING VEAMOS QUE PASO...  
  
TOMOYO* BUENOS DÍAS MEI-LING..  
  
MEI-LING* BUENOS DÍAS.. TOMOYO TE TENGO UNA GRAN NOTICIA  
  
TOMOYO* QUE ESPERAS DIME...  
  
MEI-LING* REGRESO HOY EN LA NOCHE A LAS 11:00 APROX...  
  
TOMOYO* AH!!!!!!!  
  
MEI-LING* NO GRITES  
  
TOMOYO* VENDRÁS CON LI...  
  
MEI-LING* POR SUPUESTO.. Y TENGO UNA IDEA...  
  
TOMOYO* DIME...  
  
MEI-LING* PUES ME CONTASTE QUE TE IBAS AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES.. CON KINOMOTO Y LOS DEMÁS..  
  
TOMOYO* SÍ...... AH!!! ENTIENDO... TU LLEVARAS A LI AL PARQUE Y YO LLEVARÉ A SAKURA.. ELLOS SE ENCONTRARAN Y AH!!!!!!! Y HABLARAN.. SE ENCONTRARAN AH!!! QUE FELIZ ESTOY...  
  
MEI-LING* TRANQUILÍZATE.... BUENO AHORA DIME CUANDO A QUE HORA NOS REUNIMOS...  
  
TOMOYO* QUE TE PARECE A LAS 5:00PM... AH!!  
  
MEI-LING* SÍ.. PERFECTO.. YA SABES QUE LE DIRÁS... COMO QUE VA SER PARA DESPEDIR LAS VACACIONES O ALGO ASÍ...  
  
TOMOYO* NO TE PREOCUPES YO YA LE DIGO ALGO... ALGO SE ME OCURRIRÁ...  
  
MEI-LING* SÍ.. BUENO NOS VEMOS MAÑANA...  
  
TOMOYO* SÍ.. ESTA BIEN.. NOS VEMOS.... AY!!!!!!!! QUE LINDO.. AH!!!!!!! QUE FELIZ ME SIENTO..... TENGO QUE HABLAR CON ELLA... AH!! VOY A LLAMARLA...  
  
BUENO ELLA LA LLAMO Y FUE A SU CASA LE OFRECIO QUE VALLAN AL PARQUE....  
  
SAKURA ACEPTO PERO AL PRINCPIO SE DIO CUENTA QUE TOMOYO ESTABA MUY ENTUSIASMADA CON AQUEL SUCESO.. PERO IGUALMENTE ACEPTO LA INVITACIÓN.. LEGO LA HORA ESPERADA... LAS 5:00PM....  
SAKURA* BUENO YA ESTOY LISTA PERO NO MUY ANIMADA.. NO ES PARA CELEBRAR...  
  
TOMOYO* TRANQUILA.. YA MEJORARA EL DÍA...  
  
SAKURA* ESO ESPERO...  
  
TOMOYO* YA VERAS.... BUENO VAMOS.  
  
SAKURA* SÍ..  
  
CUANDO ESTABAN A PUNTO DE LLEGAR AL PARQUE.. CHIJARU.. SE APARECE CON YAMASAKI.. REGRESBAN DE LAPANADERIA.. SE IBAN A SU CASA PARA TOMAR UN LONCHESITO...  
  
TOMOYO Y SAKURA* HOLA.. CHIJARU, YAMASAKI...  
  
CHIJARU* Y USTEDES A DONDE SE DIRIGEN?  
  
TOMOYO* NOS VAMOS AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES... A DESPEDIR LAS VACACIONES..  
  
CHIJARU* AH.. BUENO NOS VEMOS LUEGO..  
  
YAMASAKI* SABÍAN QUE LAS ANTIGUAS COSTUMBRE...  
  
CHIJARU* YA VEÁMONOS...  
  
TOMOYO* SI, HASTA LUEGO..  
  
SAKURA* HASTA LUEGO..  
  
LUEGO OCURRE ALGO INESPERADO.. SE SIENTE MEDIO EXTRAÑO.. TODO.. TODO SE PUSO NEGRO.. EL CIELO.. LA VEGETACIÓN TODO... SAKURA SINTIO ALGO.. Y COMO SE LO IMAGINAN SHAORAN QUE SE ENCONTRABA CERCA TAMBIÉN...  
  
BUENO LO DEJO AQUÍ... ES EL FIN DEL 4 CAPITULO LUEGO SEGUIRE CON EL 5... Y POR FAVOR DIGANME SI DESEAN QUE SIGA CON EL FIC... POR FAVOR...  
  
BUENO SIGO...  
  
CAPITULO 5: EL GRAN REENCUENTRO..  
  
AL SENTIR UNA PRESENCIA CERCA SOLO CORRIO A VER QUE ERA.... Y EN ESE MOMENTO SE CHOCA CON ALGUIÉN... ERA... SHAORAN.. Y LA PRESENCIA DESAPARECE Y TODO SE ACLARA DE NUEVO.. AH!!!!!!! LOS DOS SE QUEDARON FRIOS UNO AL OTRO SE MIRABAN NO LO PODIAN CREER.. EN ESE MOMENTO SE ABRAZAN......... Y TOMOYO Y MEI-LING LOS VEN.. ELLAS NO SE IDERON CUENTA DE LA PRESENCIA Y SHAORAN Y SAKURA NO PENSABAN ESO.. SOLO EN QUE ESTABAN JUNTOS Y QUE NO SE QUERIAN SEPARAR.... ENTONCES TODOS SE SENTARON EN UNAS BANQUITAS EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES... ESTAS ULTIMAS ESTABAN ALEJADAS DE LOS JEUGOS Y DE LA MAYORIA DELA GENTE TOMOY Y MEI-LING SE SEPARARON Y DEJARON SOLOS A SAKURA Y SHAORAN... ELLAS SE FUERON MAS A UN LADO.. Y DIJERON...  
  
TOMOYO* MEI-LING... TODO SALIÓ COMO LO PLANEAMOS.. PERO VISTE LA CARA DE SAKURA CUANDO SALIÓ CORRIENDO.. COMO SI SE DIO CUENTA DE ALGO...  
  
MEI-LING* IGUAL SHAORAN.... QUE HABRÁ SIDO...  
  
TOMOYO* NO LO SE.. PERO LE PREGUNTAREMOS.. AHORA AY! QUE DEJARLOS CONVERSAR...  
  
MEI-LING* SÍ... TE INVITO UNA SALCHICHA...  
  
TOMOYO* OH! GRACIAS.. EN ESE LUGAR SE ENCUENTRA EL VENDEDOR...  
  
MEI-LING* VAMOS...  
  
TOMOYO* SI...  
  
PASEMOS CON SAKURA Y SHAORAN....  
  
SAKURA* SHAORAN.. NO LO PUEDO CREER TE VEO DE NUEVO..  
  
SHAORAN* TE PROMETÍ QUE REGRESARÍA... PERO DISCÚLPAME POR NO AVISARTE.. ES QUE ME... (SE SONROJO)  
  
SAKURA* NO HAY PROBLEMA, ESTOY MUY FELIZ..  
  
SHAORAN* YO TAMBIÉN, TODO ESTE TIEMPO SEPARADOS ME A DADO A CONOCER QUE NECESITO DE TU PRESENCIA..  
  
SAKURA* SHAORAN... YO...  
  
SHAORAN* (UN POCO FURIOSO) POR QUE...  
  
SAKURA* HERMANO..  
  
TOUYA* QUE HACE ESTE MOCOSO AQUÍ.. AHORA..  
  
MEILING* ESE ES..  
  
TOMOYO* ES EL HERMANO DE SAKURA.. ACERQUÉMONOS...  
  
MEILING* SÍ...  
  
SAKURA* ES QUE...  
  
MEILING* RECIÉN AYER HEMOS REGRESADO Y DECIDIMOS ENCONTRARNOS ANTES DE VERNOS MAÑANA EN EL COLEGIO..  
  
SAKURA* ES CIERTO LO QUE DIJO MEILING... NO ES ASÍ TOMOYO!  
  
TOMOYO* SÍ..  
  
TOUYA* AH! BUENO..  
  
SAKURA* Y TU HERMANO QUE HACES POR AQUÍ..  
  
TOUYA* REGRESABA DEL TRABAJO... LO ESCRIBÍ EN EL PIZARRON... SAKURA* AH! SÍ.. ES CIERTO...  
  
TOUYA* BUENO.. REGRESA PRONTO A CASA.. NOS VEMOS...  
  
TOMOYO* BYE...  
  
SAKURA* SÍ.. HERMANO...  
  
TOMOYO* BUENO.. A QUE VINIMOS.. A DIVERTIRNOS.. NO.. A DESPEDIR.... CON TODO A LAS VACACIONES...  
  
MEILING* CIERTO.. EMPECEMOS...  
  
SAKURA Y SHAORAN* SÍ... VAMOS..  
  
SE DIVIRTIERON MUCHO.. TANTO.. TANTO.. QUE REGRESARON A SU CASA LAS 7:00PM... SE PASARON DE UN JUEGO A O TRO.. DE ESE.. A OTRO.. Y OTRO.. Y OTRO... COMO DIJE ANTES.. SE DIVIRTIERON.. MUCHO TODOS... AL REGRESAR A SU CASA... SU PADRE Y HERMANO DE SAKURA.. LA ESPERARON PARA CENAR.. KERO ESTABA CON HAMBRE EN SU HABITACIÓN... AL TERMINAR DE CENAR SAKURA LE LLEVO UNOS BO CADILLOS A KERO.. PARA QUE LE PASARA EL HAMBRE... SAKURA SE TENIA QUE ACOSTAR TEMPRANO YA QUE AL DIA SIGUIENTE EMPEZABA AL 1° DE SECUNDARIA.. Y NO QUERIA LLEGAR TARDE... ELLA Y KERO SE ACOSTARON TEMPRANO Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE SE LEVANTARON D EIGUAL MAMERA.. ELLA ESTABA MAS TRANQUILA YA QUE SABIA QUE SHAORAN YMEILING REGRESO DE HONG KONG.. Y ESTABA FELIZ YA QUE EMPEZABA OTO AÑO ESCOLAR.. Y UN POCO NERVIOSA YA QUE ERA UN AÑO ESCOLAR AVANZADO..  
  
LLEGO LA HORA DE IR AL COLE.. Y...  
  
BUENO LO DEJO ALLÍ.. LUEGO SIGO CON EL 6 CAPITULO.. SE LLAMARA "EL NUEVO AÑO ESCOLAR DE SAKURAY SUS AMIGOS".....  
BUENO CA SIGUE EL 6 CAPI...  
  
CAPITULO 6: EL NUEVO AÑO ESCOLAR DE SAKURA Y SUS AMIGOS"  
  
SAKURA SALE DE SU CASA RAPIDO PARA TRATAR DE LLEGAR TEMPRANO.. BUENO FINALMENTE LO CNSIGUIO... Y AL LLEGAR SE ENCUENTRA CON TOMOYO.. LA SALUDA Y..  
  
TOMOYO* SAKURA HOY EMPESAMOS... UN NUEVO AÑO ESCOLAR...  
  
SAKURA* AH!! ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA...  
  
TOMOYO* YO TAMBIÉN...  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA SHAORAN... SAKURA Y TOMOYO LO SALUDAN... Y DESPUÉS ENTRAN LAS CHICAS Y YAMASAKI...  
  
CHIHARU* HOLA A TODOS..  
  
RIKA* SAKURA HAS CRECIDO..  
  
NAOKO* ASÍ PARECE...  
  
YAMASAKI* EH!!  
  
NAOKO* SAKURA TE VES MUY BIEN.. ESTÁN MUY EMOCIONADA..  
  
RIKA* SABEN CUAL ES EL TUTOR.. DE ESTE AÑO...  
  
CHIHARU* PUES DE LOQ UE SE.. ES UN NUEVO TUTOR... NO ES DE AQUÍ.. RECIÉN HA LLEGADO.. Y ES NUEVO EN EL COLEGIO...  
  
NAOKO* Y SABES SU NOMBRE??  
  
SHAORAN* LO SABES...  
  
SAKURA* EH!!!  
  
CHIHARU* SI.. SE LLAMA WILLIANS KING...  
  
SAKURA* AH!!  
  
YAMASAKI* ES UN PROFESOR EXTRANJERO.. CIERTO...  
  
SHAORAN* ASÍ PARECE...  
  
RIKA* LO QUE YO SE ES QUE VA A ENTRAR UNA NUEVA ALUMNA.. AH DECIR VERDAD CREO QUE SE APELLIDA KING.. IGUAL QUE EL NUEVO PROFESOR...  
  
SAKURA* AH!! Y QUE CURSO LLEVA..  
  
CHIHARU* MÚSICA..  
  
TOMOYO* QUE BUENO...  
  
SAK Y SH* SI,....  
  
SAKURA* SUPONGO QUE LA NUEVA ALUMAN DEBE SER SU HIJA.. NO..  
  
POCO A POCO ENTRABAN LOS DEMAS ALUMNOS..  
  
RIKA* ASÍ PARECE..  
  
TOMOYO* COMO SE LLAMA LA ALUMNA?  
  
RIKA* CREO QUE PAMELA..  
  
SAKURA* PAMELA... ES UN BONITO NOMBRE...  
  
TOMOYO* ASÍ ES..  
  
RIKA* PUES..  
  
LLEGO EL PROFESOR...  
  
TODOS.. SI...  
  
SAKURA* OH!!  
  
TOMYO* ES MUY BUEN MOZO.. EL NUEVO PROFESOR..  
  
EL NUEVO PROFESOR ERA BUEN MOZO COMO DIJO TOMOYO.. ERA ALTO.. TENIA OJOS AZULES.. CIELO.. RUBIO... TODO UN SUEÑO...  
  
PROF. KING* MUY BUENO DÍAS SOY EL PROFESOR TUTOR DE ESTE AÑO MI NOMBRE ES WILLIAM KING... ESPERO QUE NOS LLEVEMOS DEL TODO BIEN.. MI CURSO ACARGO ES EL DE MÚSIOCA.. LES ENSEÑARE.. CON TODO EL ESFUERZO DEL MUNDO.. ESPERO QUE NOS LLEVEMOS BIEN.. Y QUE NOS COMPRENDAMOS IGUALMENTE..  
  
EL PROF. GIRO SU MIRADA AL SITIO S}DE SAKURA... SAKURA SINTIO ALGO MUY EXTRAÑO... UN AURA.. PODEROSA.. PERO NO SINTIO MIEDO. SI NO TRANQUILIDAD... PERO IGUAL EXTRAÑADA SE QUEDO CALLADA..  
  
PROF. KING* BUENO TAMBIÉN LES COMUNICO QUE TIENE A UNA NUEVA ALUMNA.. ES MI HIJA.. SUPONGO QUE LO SABIAN..  
  
ALGUNOS ALUMNOS* SI..  
  
PROF. KING* BUENO.. ELLA SE LLAMA PAMELA KING.. VIENE DE EUROPA.. AL IGUAL QUE YO.. ENTRA POR FAVOR PAMELA...  
  
PAMELA* BUENOS DÍAS CON TODOS...  
  
BUENO LO DEJO ALLÍ LUEGO SIGO CON EL CAPITULO 7 " LA MISTERIOSA AURA DE LA NUEVA ALUMNA.."  
CAPITULO 7: LA MISTERIOSA AURA DE LA NUEVA ALUMNA..  
  
PAMELA* BUENOS DIAS CON TODOS.. ALGUNOS ALUMNOS DL SALON SE QUEDARON SORPRENDIDOS POR LA BELLEZA DE PAMELA.. UNA CHICA RUBIA.. CON CABELLO ONDULADO HASTA EL HOMBRO.. APROX... ESE DIA SE HIZO UNA COLA ALTA.. CON ALGUNOS RULITOS.. EN LA FRENTE.. Y COLGANDO EN LADOS DE LA CABEZA.. SE LE VEIA MUY LINDA.. DULCE.. AMABLE,... Y TRANQUILA.. SAKURA SINTIO UN AURA MUCHO MASFUERTE QUE LA CON EL DEL PROFESOR.. E IGUALMENTE SE SINTIO TRANQUILA.. LA NUEVA ALUMAN VOLTEA Y MIRA A SHAORAN.. EL SE QUEDO ADMIRADO POR SU BELLEZA.. PERO SIGUE.. AL LADO DE SAKURA.. ELLA DE CASUALIDAD SE DA CUENTA Y SE QUEDA FRIA.. PERO SABE QUE SHAORAN NO LE HARIA CASO.. SHAORAN.. DE IGUAL MANERA QUE SAKURA SINTIO UN AURA.. TRANQUILA... EL PROFESOR HIZO QUE PAMELA SE SIENTE AL LADO DE SHAORAN EN EL SITIO QUE ESTABA VACIO... COMO SIEMPRE... ELLA VA A SU LUGAR Y SE SIENTA... LUEGO DE LA CLASES TOCA EL TIMBRE DEL RECREO Y QUEDAN EN EL SALON CHIHARU, RIKA, YAMASAKI, TOMOYO, SAKURA SHAORAN Y PAMELA...  
  
RIKA* RECREOOOOOOOOO  
  
YAMSAKI Y CHIHARU* ASÍ ES...  
  
SAKURA* JE, JE.. PAMELA.. HOLA.. MI NOMBRE ES SAKURA KINOMOTO..  
  
PAMELA* MUCHO GUSTO SEÑORITA SAKURA.. SOY PAMELA KING  
  
SAKURA* LLAMAME SAKURA.. POR FAVOR..  
  
PAMELA.. ESTA BIEN.. SAKURA  
  
SAKURA* YOTE PUEDO LLAMR POR TU NOMBRE..  
  
PAMELA* SI.. POR FAVOR TODOS LLAMENME POR MI NOMBRE  
  
TODOS* SI..  
  
CHIHARU* Y COMO HAS ESTADO ACÁ EN JAPÓN.. RECIÉN HAS VENIDO..  
  
PAMELA* ASÍ ES... VENGO DESDE EUROPA.. Y ESTOY MUY FELIZ ACÁ EN JAPÓN.. ME HAN RECIBIDO MUY BIEN.. AUNQUE NO CONOZCO A NADIE.. CASI..  
  
SAKURA* PUES ESPEREMOS QUE NOS LLEVEMOS BIEN..  
  
PAMELA* SI..  
  
YAMASAKI* AH!! USTEDES SABIAN QUE EN EUROPA...  
  
CHIHARU* YAMASAKI...  
  
CHIHARU, SE FUE CON YAMASAKI, RIKA Y NAOKO, SOLO SE QUEDARON SAKURA, SHAORAN, TOMOYO Y PAMELA...  
  
TOMOYO* Y PAMELA.. CUENTANOS MAS DE TI..  
  
PAMELA* PUES.. NO SE.. QUE DESEAN SABER...  
  
TOMOYO* TE GUSTA ALGO EN ESPECIAL..  
  
PAMELA* PUES.. SI.. ME GUSTA MUCHO TOCAR.. INSTRUMENTOS MUSICALES.. EL ORGANO, LA FLAUTA...  
  
SAKURA* ESO ES MUY BUENO...  
  
TOMOYO SE DIO CUENTA QUE PAMELA MIRABA MUCHO A SHAORAN..Y QUE EL SE SENTIA UN POCO INCOMODO.. TAMBIÉN SE FIJABA EN LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE SAKURA... ASÍ QUE TOMOYO LE DICE ESO A SAKURA.. LLEVÁNDOLA MAS A UN LADO QUE SHAORAN Y PAMELA.. PAMELA.. AL QUEDARSE CON SHAORAN LE PREGUNTA...  
  
PAMELA* SHAORAN.. TE PUEDO LLAMR ASÍ..  
  
SHAORAN* SI. CLARO  
  
PAMELA* POSEES PODER MÁGICO.. CIERTO.. AL IGUAL QUE SAKURA...  
  
SHAORAN* ME LO IMAGINMABA.. SENTIA UN AURA MUYMISTERIOSA EN TI.. TU TAMBIÉN.. CIERTO..  
  
PAMELA* ERES MUY LISTO.. ASÍ ES...  
  
SAKURA* PASA ALGO PAMELA??  
  
PAMELA* SOLO LE DECÍA A SHAORAN SOBRE SU PODER MÁGICO...  
  
SAKURA* AH!!!!!!!!!!! SABES DE...  
  
PAMELA* SI.. NO HE VENIDO DE CASUALIDAD, YO TAMBIÉN MANEJO MAGIA..  
  
COMO LO ESCUCHAN ES CIERTO.. PAMELA MANEJA MAGIA.. PERO BUENO DEJO AQUÍ.. LES PROMETO QUE SEGUIRA D EINTERESANTE.. Y LES DIGO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPI SE TITULA " EL VERDADERO PODER DE PAMELA"  
  
CAPITULO 8: EL VERDADERO PODER DE PAMELA...  
  
PAMELA* YO TAMBIÉN MANEJO MAGIA.. TUMANEJAS LAS CARTAS DE CLOW.. PERO CON TU PODER.. LAS CONVERTIDO.. EN CARTAS SAKURA.. PERO YO NO MANEJO ESE TIPO DE MAGIA.. MI FAMILIA VIENE DE UNA SERIE DE MAGOS.. MANEJO.. MAGIA DEL CRISTAL DEL ARCOIRIS... PAMELA LE MUESTRA SU SORTIJA.. EN ESA SORTIJA SE ENCUENTRA UN CRISTAL PEQUEÑO Y QUE TENIA LOS COLORES DEL ARCOIRIS... ELLA LES DICE.. QUE... ESA SORTIJA SE CONVIERTE EN BACULO CON EL CRISTAL ARRIBA... LA MAGIA QUE MANEJA.. ES DIFERENTE A LA DE SAKURA.. ES UNA MAGIA DE ATAQUE.. SOLO DA A TAQUES.. COMO LA DE YUE.. EL MANEJA.. ATAQUES.-.. CUANDO HACE COMO FLECHAS.. O PIEDRAS... QUE FLOTAN Y GOLPEAN... APARTE MANEJA LA MAGIA D ELOS PLANETAS DEL SISTEMA SOLAR....TIENE DIFERENTES ATAQUES COMO: RAYO DEL CRISTAL DEL ARCOIRIS (EL MAS FUERTE) ROJO, PODER DEL FUEGO.. ENCIÉNDETE.. AZUL, PODER DEL AGUA.. VIÉRTETE VIOLETA, PODER DEL VIENTO.. ENVUÉLVETE VERDE, PODER DE LA FLORA... PRESENTATE AMARILLO, PODER DE LA TIERRA.. TIEMBLA NARANJA, PODER DE LA VIDA.. RENUEVATE BLANCO, PODER DEL TIEMPO... PARATE.. PARA LIBERAR SU BACULO, ELLA DICE.."CRISTAL.. MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA ANTE MI.. PAMELA.. QUIEN ACEPTO ESTE PODER.. TRANSFÓRMATEEEE" DESPUÉS DE ESO SAKURA SE QUEDO ASOMBRADA.. Y PAMELA LE CONTO QUE LA RAZON POR QU EVINO ES POR QUE OCURRIRA ALGO.. UNA TRAGEDIA.. Y QUE NECESITABAN AYUDA.. POR QUE VENDRA ALGUIEN CON EL PODER MUCHO MAS ELEVADO QUE SAKURA Y SHAORAN.. Y PAMELA.. DECIDIO AYUDAR.. SU PADRE MENEJA MAGIA TAMBIEN.. PERO ES POCA.. HACE TIEMPO QUE NO LO HACE.. PAMELA LE CUENTA QUE LA PERSONA QUE VENDRÁ SE LLAMA TALI OSAKAWA ES SU VERDADERO NOMBRE... PERO COMO SE HACE LLAMAR ES.. TALI SUPERSTAR SE LLAMA ASÍ POR QUE AL IGUAL QUE SAKURA UTILIZA EL PODER DE LAS ESTRELLAS... Y AL IGUAL QUE PAMELA EL DEL ARCOIRIS...  
  
SAKURA* NO PUEDO CREERLO...  
  
SHAORAN* PERO PAMELA.. COMO ESTAS TAN SEGURA DE QUE VENDRÁ Y QUE ESTA CERCA...  
  
PAMELA* PUES EL CRISTAL LUNAR ME LO HA INFORMADO.. LO TENGO EN MICASA.. PERO ADIVINA EL FUTURO... Y ES DONDE AQUÍ... QUE ME MUESTRA LA DESTRUCCIÓN ESO DEBEMOS EVITAR... POR FAVOR.. DEBEMOS ESFORZARNOS...  
  
SAKURA* SI...  
  
TOMOYO* (SAKURA.. CREO QUE TENDRAS QUE UTILIZAR MIS TRAJECITOS.. PARA TUS PROXIMA BATALLA/) (NO SE LIBRA DEMI Y MI CAMARA/) JI,JI...  
  
SAKURA VEIA A TOMOYO MEDIA RARA PERO DESPUÉS SIGUIÓ CON EL TEMA...  
  
PAMELA* QUIERO QUE VAYAN AMI CASA HOY MISMO POR FAVOR.. DESEO MOSTRARLES ALGO...  
  
SAKURA* QUE COSA?  
  
PAMELA* EL CRISTAL LUNAR...  
  
SAKURA* EL CRISTAL.. LUNAR...  
  
PAMELA* ASÍ ES.. ES QUE DEBEN VER CON SUS OJOS LO QUE PUDIERA PASAR.. Y DEBEMOS PREPARARNOS...  
  
SHAORAN* DEBES LLEVAR A KERO Y YUE... POR SI ACASO...  
  
SAKURA* SI...  
  
SAKURA Y LOS DEMÁS SE QUEDARON MUY INTRANQUILOS POR TODO LO DICHO POR PAMELA.. Y REGRESAN A SU CASA YA QUE A LAS 5:50 DEBIAN DE IR ALA CASA DE PAMELA... SAKURA LLEGA A SU CASA Y ENTRA A SU HABITACIÓN  
  
SAKURA* KERO.. KERO...  
  
KERO* SI... QUE PASA...  
  
SAKURA* HOY ENTRO UNA NUEVA ALUMNA.. AL AULA.. SE LLAMA PAMELA KING.. KERO..  
  
KERO* QUE PASA...  
  
SAKURA* MANEJA MAGIA....  
  
KERO* MANEJA.. MAGIA..  
  
SAKURA* SI... DEL CRISTAL DEL ARCOIRIS..  
  
KERO* (ARCOIRIS, ESO ME HACE ACORDAR A../)  
  
SAKURA* KERO.. NOS HA DICHO QUE UNA TAL TALI OSAKAWA...  
  
KERO* TALI!!!!!!  
  
SAKURA* SI QUE SE HACE LLAMAR TALI SUPER STAR  
  
KERO* QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SAKURA* LA CONOCES  
  
KERO* SI.. ES UNA MAGA CHINA.. CON PADRES EXTRANJEROS.. QUE MANEJA MAGIA DEL ARCOIRIS Y ESTRELLAS  
  
SAKURA* ASÍ ES.. PERO COMO..  
  
KERO* FUE UNA DE LAS GRANDES ENEMIGAS DE CLOW.. PERO EL LA ENCERRO EN LA LA GALAXIA.. COMO ESA NIÑA PUDO SABER DE SU EXISTENCIA.. Y DE QUE REGRESARA...  
  
SAKURA* DICE QUE MANEJA EL CRISTAL LUNAR...  
  
KERO* CRISTAL LUNAR.. PERO SI ESE CRISTAL ADIVINA EL FUTURO.. ESE CRISTAL LO UTILIZABA TALI... Y DESPUÉS.. SE QUEDO PARA SUS DESCENDIENTES...  
  
SAKURA* AH!!! ESO QUIERE DECIR... QUE...  
  
KERO* ESA NIÑA ES UNO DE SUS DESCENDIENTES... PERO.. ESO QUIERE DECIR.. QUE SI HAY PROBABILIDADES QUE REGRESE.. ESE CRISTAL NUNCA FALLA...  
  
SAKURA* OH!!  
  
KERO* DEBO DE HABLAR CON ESA NIÑA...  
  
SAKURA* HOY IREMOS A SU CASA...  
  
KERO* PERFECTO.. DESEO QUE ME EXPLIQUE BIEN ESO.. COMUNICATE CON YUE PARA QUE NOS ACOMPAÑE, EL SABE TAMBIÉN DE TALI...  
  
SAKURA* SI...  
  
SAKURA LLAMA A YUE Y SE REUNEN PARA IR A LA CASA DE PAMELA.. IGUALMENTE TOMOYO Y SHAORAN... BUENO AL LLEGAR A LA CASA DEPAMELA... TOMYO Y SHAORAN SE ENCONTRABAN YA DENTRO.. SOLO ESPERABAN A SAKURA, KERO Y YUE...  
  
BUENO LO DEJO AQUÍ... LUEGO SIGO... EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE TITULA... CAPITULO 9: ESPERANDO LA LLEGADA DE TALI SUPER STAR  
  
CAPITULO 9: ESPERRANDO LA LLEGADA DE TALI SUPER STAR...  
  
AL RATO SAKURA Y LOS DEMAS LLEGAN ESTABAN TODOS... Y PAMELA LOS LLEVO A UNA PARTE DE SU CASA ERA UN SALON TENIA VARIOS OBJETOS MÁGICOS, LIBROS, ETC... EN ESE LUGAR HABIA UNA MESITA PEQUEÑA DE FIERRO Y VIDRIO... ENCIMA SE ENCONTRABA EL CRISTAL LUNAR.... NO PREVENIA NADA.. YA QUE NADIE SABIA DE SU EXISTENCIA... ADEMÁS.. NO LO PODIAN ROBAR YA QUE EL CUARTO ESTABA HECHIZADO... SAKURA Y LOS DEMAS SE ACERCARON AL CRISTAL Y PAMELA REPITIO: OH!!! CRISTAL LUNAR.. UTILIZA TU PODER Y MUÉSTRAME EL FUTURO.. QUE ME VIENE.... EL CRISTAL BRILLO MUY FUERTE... Y SALIÓ IMÁGENES.. DEL FUTURO.. NO SE VEIA NADA.. DE GENTE.. SOLO LA CIUDAD DESTRUIDA Y TODO EN OBSCURAS.... RAYOS.. QUE SALIAN DEL CIELO Y DESTRUIAN MAS LA TIERRA... SAKURA Y LOS DEMAS SE QUEDARON FRIOS.. NO DESEABAN ESE HORRIBLE FINAL... ASÍ QUE.. SE SENTARON Y PAMELA DIJO:  
  
PAMELA* ESO ES LO QUE EL CRISTAL ME MUESTRA...  
  
KERO* TALI OSAKAWA... ERA UNA HECHIZERA DERROTADA POR CLOW... UN MAGO QUE MANEJA MAGIA.. Y LAS CARTAS CLOW...  
  
PAMELA* ASÍ ES.. SUPONGO QUE ERAS UNO DE SUS GUARDIANES...  
  
KERO* SI...  
  
PAMELA* ELLA ES MI MADRE...  
  
TODOS* QUEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
PAMELA* ASÍ ES... MI PADRE Y MADRE SE CASARON MUY JÓVENES.. ELLA MANEJA MAGIA NEGRA.. Y MI PADRE LA BLANCA... AL UNIRSE.. MI MADRE TRATO DE CAMBIAR.. PERO NO SE PUDO.. LA MAGIA ERA MAS FUERTE.. Y LA ENVOLVIÓ TODA.. AL PELEAR CON CLOW.. Y ESTAR VENCIDA.. LA MAGIA LA DESTRUYO.. Y SOLO QUEDO EL SENTIMIENTO DE ODIO.. EN SU ALMA.. ESO ES LO QUE SIGUE ENCERRADO EN LA GALAXIA... PERO ELLA REGRESARA.. Y DEBEMOS HACER QUE ESE SUCESO.. HAGA QUE PODAMOS.. VENCER AL ESPIRITU.. Y DEJAR QUE DESCANCE EN PAZ....  
  
SAKURA* DEBE SER MUY FEO CONTARNOS ESTO DE TU PROPIA MADRE...  
  
PAMELA* LO ES.. PERO YO.. DEBO PENSAR QUE LO QUE HAREMOS SERÁ POR SU BIEN.. Y POR SU TRANQUILIDAD...  
  
TODOS* SI...  
  
SAKURA* (PAMELA ES UNA CHICA MUYMADURA/)  
  
YUE* CUANDO ESA PELEA OCURRIO TU MADRE UTLIZO UN BACULO CON UN CRISTAL ARRIBA... DEL ARCOIRIS... DONDE ESTA. SI ESTA EL CRISTAL LUNAR.. EL OTRO CRISTAL DEBE ESTAR AQUÍ.. O EN TU PODER..  
  
PAMELA* SI.. LO MANEJO YO... PERO ESE PODER SE A DEBILITADO AL IGUAL QUE CON EL CRISTAL LUNAR.. EN UN ESCRITO DICE.. QUE DESPUÉS DEL OCURRENTE CON MI MADRE TOMARE UN NUEVO PODER.. Y UNO DE LOS CRISTALES SE DESTRUIRAN...  
  
KERO* SI.. ESE ESCRITO.... LLEGUE A SABER DE EL.. PERO PENSE QUE YA HABIA OCURRIDO... QUE LOS CRISTALES NO EXISTIAN.. NUNCA ME IMAGINE.. QUE PUDIERA REGREAR.. A VENGARSE...  
  
PAMELA* YOTAMPOCO.. PERO GRACIASAL CRISTAL.. PODEMOS.. SABERLO...  
  
SHAORAN* Y PARA CUANDO ELLA ESTRA ACÁ...  
  
PAMELA* NO LO SE.. EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO.. LO MALO.. ES QUE SIENTO SU ENERGIA CERCA...  
  
SAKURA* AH!!!!!  
  
TOMOYO* PUES SAKURA PUEDE SER QUE.. QUE.. VENGA HOY MISMO.. ASÍ QUE.. PONTE ESTO...  
  
TOMOYO.. LE CONFECCIONO UN TRAJE.. QUE NO SE HABIA PUESTO ANTES... ERA MUY LINDO TENIA UNA FALDA.. CON EL BORDE DE COLORES Y ESTRELLAS... UNA BLUSA.. QUE EN LAS MANGAS TENIA.. MAS COLOR Y ESTRELLAS, Y UN PAÑUELO.. QUE LE CUBRIA EL CUELLO... QUE TAMBIÉN TENIA COLOR Y ESTRELLAS.. TAMBIÉN TOMOYO LE HIZO UN TRAJE A PAMELA.. PARECIDO AL DE SAKURA SOLO QUE SOLO TENIA EN EL BORDE DEL TRAJE COLORES DEL ARCOIRIS... Y EL PAÑUELO TENIA ESTRELLITAS... BRILLANTES... SHAORAN SE QUEDO CON SU TRAJE DE SIEMPRE....  
  
SAKURA Y PAMELA SE VISTIERON ALIGUALQ UE SHAORAN ELLOS SE DIRIGIERON A DONDE LA ENERGIA SE SENTIA MAS FUERTE... PAMWLA LOS LLEVO HACIA DONDE OCURRIA ESTO.. ESO ERA.. ADIVIENEN DONDE....  
  
BUENO LO DEJO AQUÍ.. HABER SI ALGUIEN ADIVINA.. ELLUGAR DONDE SE REUNIRAN.... SIGT. CAPITULO 10: LA GRAN BATALLA  
CAPITULO 10: LA GRAN BATALLA  
  
BUENO EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCONTRABA MAS ENERGIA ERA... EL ... PARQUE PINGÜINO.. JE, JE... COMO SIEMPRE.. ESE LUGAR ERA EL MAS INVADIDO POR LOS ENEMIGOS DE SAKURA.. BUENO EMPECEMOS...  
  
SAKURA Y LOS DEMAS HABIAN LLEGADO AL PARQUE.. SE ENCONTRABAN NERVIOSOS.. Y NO VEIAN NADA RARO HASTA QUE...  
  
TOMOYO: AH!!!!1 SAKURA MIRA ESO...  
  
EN EL PISO SE HABIA HECHO COMO UNA MANCHA NEGRA.. TOMOYO SEGUIA FILMANDO. Y SAKURA Y LOS DEMAS ESTABAN TEMBLANDO... ASÍ QUE PAMELA.. SINTIO EL PODER DEL ESPIRITU DE SUMADRE.. MAS FUERTE, Y MAS.. FUERTE.. SAKURA LIBERA SU LLAVE, Y PAMELA TRANSFORMA. SU ANILLO, SHAORNA POR OTRO LADO TRANSFORMA SU ESPADA.. Y TOMOYO POR ELCONTRARIO.. NO TRANSFORMA NADA. PEROPRENDE SU CAMARA.. Y SIGUE GRABANDO.... ESE AGUJERO.. TRAGA A TODO INCLUIDO TOMOYO, KERO Y YUE.. A UN LUGAR DIFERENTE.. CUANDO TODOS DESPIERTAN SE VEN. QUE ESTÁN FLOTANDO EN.. LA GALAXIA.. EN EL MISMO LUGAR DONDE CLOW HABIA ENCERRADO A TALI... EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE UNA SOMBRA.. DE UNA MUJER CON UNA COLA LATA.. Y RULOS ALREDEDOR.. COMO PAMELA.. Y TENIA UN BACULO CON UNA LUNA Y UNA ESTRELLITA Y EN EL MEDIO EL CRISTAL.. EL CRISTALL DEL ARCOIRIS... ESA MEZCLA DE PODERES.. LA HACIA UN SER INVENSIBLE.. PERO NO LE BENEFICIABA. QUE SEA SOLO SU ESPIRITU. VENGATIVO.. QUIEN ACTUE.. ASÍ.. QUE S PREPARARON PARA PELEAR.. TALI SUPERSTAR ELEGIA SU COMBATIENTE.... EN PRIMER CASO ELIGIO A KERO.. EL PELEO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS Y CON SU ATAQUE EN ESPECIAL.. DE FUEGO.. TALI POR EL CONTRARIO LO EVADIA CON UN ATAQUE DE AGUA.. HIZ QUE KERO CALLERA AL SUELO. CON RAPIDEZ.. Y VENCIDO CON UN SOLO ATAUQE.. TODOS SE QUEDARON.. FRIOS.. POR LA RAPIDEZ.. EL SIGUIENTE FUE.. YUE.. EL PELEO.. CON TODO.. SU FUERZA PERO SALIÓ DÉBILMENTE GOLPEADO.. EL UTILIZO SUS FLECHAS.. Y ESFERAS ELLA UTILIZO.. EL PODER DE LA FLORA, Y DEL FUEGO.. ESO DESTRUYO SU ATAQUE.. E HIZO QUE YUE SALIERA DAÑADO... PAMELA..SE SENTI AMUY MAL.. POR QUE VEIA A SU MADRE ACTUAR ASÍ.. PERO RECORDABA QUE SOLOE RA SU ESPIRITU.. Y DEBIA DESCANZAR EN PAZ.. LA SIGUIENTE.. EN PELEAR.. FUE SHAORAN.. EL NO FUE VENCIDO CON FACILIDAD, YA QUE UTILIZO N APRTE DE SU GRAN PODER, SU ASTUCIA Y LOGRO ENGAÑAR A TALI.. PERO NO SUFICIENTE.. PARA NO PARA EL TIEMPO.. Y APROVECHARSE DE LA SITUACIÓN Y ATACAR.. ... UTILIZO EL VIENTO.. FLORA, Y TIEMPO... TODOS PERDÍAN ESPERANZAS.. PARA SALIR TRIUNFANDO... LA SIGUIENTE EN PELEAR.. FUE.. PAMELA.. LA QUE DURO MAS QUE SHAORAN.. YA QUE TENIA PODERES PARECIDOS QUE SU MADRE TALI.. PERO AL FINAL SALIÓ VENCIDA.. POR UN DESCUIDO.. PERO DEJO A TALI COMPLETAMENTE ..DEBIL.. PARA QUE SAKURA.. LA DERROTARA.. TODOS PONIAN SUS ESPERANZAS EN SAKURA... ELLA UTILIZO LA CARTA... BOSQUE.. PARA DÑARLA MUCHO.. Y PARA LOGRAR QU EREFELXIONE POR SU.. VOLUNTAD.. PERO ELLA REPETIA.. COMO ANTES QUE DESEABA VNGARSE DE CLOW.. Y.. SAKURA LE DECÍA QUE EL YA HABIA MUERTO.. ELLA NO LE CREIA... PERO SAKURA.. LE DIJO.. QUE.. LA VENGANZA NO HARIA NADA. CONTRA ELLA, QUE LO HACIA POR GUSTO.. QUE.. ELLA.. AL CONTRARIO SE DEBILITARIA.. POR ESO.. ELLA NO LE HIZO CASO A SAKURA Y UTILIZO.. EL PODER DEL FUEGO.. ELLA LO ESCRIBO CON SALTO.. Y VUELO... SAKURA REPETIA LO DICHO ANTES.. PARA VER SI REFLEXIONABA.. PERO. NADA.. ASÍ QUE.. QUE ELLA CON LA CARTA REGRESO.. LE MOSTRO LA MUERTE DE CLOW.. ELLA SE DIO CUENTA.. Y SE PUSO A LLORAR... ESTABA DERROTADA.. NO LE QUEDABA ENERGIAS.. Y POR GUSTO HABIA PELEADO.. SU VIDA CAMBIARIA.. SI SE OLVIDABA DE TODO CON EL PODER DE LA VIDA.. ELLA LE DIJO A SAKURA: GRACIAS.. POR TUS CONSEJOS. Y DISCÚLPAME POR NO HABERTE ESCUCHADO ANTES.-.. NO TE DESEABA HACER DAÑO.. PAMELA.. DISCÚLPAME TAMBIÉN TU.. POR EL DAÑO QUE TE HECHO Y DILE A TU PADRE. QUE PARA TODA LA VIDA LO SEGUIRE AMANDO... PAMELA SE SINTIO FELIZ POR ESAS PALABRAS... Y ACEPTO SUS DISCULPAS... TALI SUPER STRA HABIA DESAPARECIDO.. BRILLO CON UNA LUZ.. Y LUEGO EXPLOTO.. Y SOLO QUEDO CENIZAS QUE LUEGO.. DESAPARECIERON.. TODOS REGRESARON AL PARQUE PINGÜINO.. Y EL BACULO DE TALI. BRILLO CON TANTA FUERZA.. Y HIZO UN CAMBIO TOTAL... SE CONVIRTIÓ COMO ELBACULO DE SU MADRE.. HABIA TOMADO EL PODER MÁXIMO.. DE SU VIDA... SEGUIRIA ASÍ.. POR TODA SU VIDA.. EL CRISTAL LUNAR EN SU CASA DESAPARECIO.. Y SOLO EL CRISTAL DEL ARCOIRIS.. SE QUEDO.. SU BACULO CON LA NUEVA FORMA.. ( CON UNA LUNA Y ESTRELLA Y EN EL MEDIO EL CRISTAL DE L ARCOIRIS) LE DIO EL PODER.. DE SUPERARSE.,.IY SEGUIR ADLANTE.. SAKURA Y LSO DEMAS.. ESTABAN CANSADOS... Y PAMELA CON SU NUEVO PODER.. Y AL UTILIZAR EL PODER DELA VIDA.. LE REGERSO LAS ENERGIAS A TODOS.. MIENTRAS TANTO TOMOYO ESTAB FELIZ POR TODO LO GRABADO.. Y SE SENTIA MAS TRANMQUILA.. CADA UNO REGRESO AS U CASA... PAMELA LE DIO LAS GARCIAS A TODOS POR SU AYUDA.. Y LES ASEGURO.. QUE TODO ESTARIA BIEN.... AHORA... SAKURA Y LOS DEMÁS.. SE SINTIERON.. RELAGADOS.. Y TRANQUILOS. YA UE SABIAN QUE ESO NO VOLVERIA A OCURRIR... DSPUES DE TODO.. TODO SEGUIRIA COMO ANTES.. Y DEBIAN DE LEVANTARSE TEMPRANO AL DIA SIGUIENTE.. TENIAN QUE IR A CLASES....  
  
AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA CASA DE SAKURA... FRENTE A AKURA SE ENCONTRABA ALGUIEN CON LOS OJOS DIMINUTOS.. AL ABRIR LOS OJOS SAKURA. GRITOOOOOO.. QUE LA ESCUCHARON ABAJO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA SU PADRE Y HERMANO.. SAKURA ACLARO QUE TODO ESTABA BIEN.. Y SE LEVANTO DICIENDO...  
  
SAKURA* KERO.. TE VOY A MATAR.......  
  
BUENO LO DEJO AQUÍ.. YA SABEN QUE PASO LUEGO DELA GRAN BATALLA.. EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERÁ... SAKURA.. UN NUEVO COMIENZO...  
  
CAPITULO 11. SAKURA UN NUEVO COMIENZO..  
  
SAKURA SE HABIA ASUSTADO CON QUE KERO ESTE AL FRENTE DE ELLA.. LOPERSIGUIO POR TODA SU HABITACIÓN.. PERO FINALMENTE TENAI QUE IR A SU ESCUELA.. Y PREPARASE.. PARA EL NUEVO COMIENZO...  
  
SAKURA* BUENOS DÍAS...  
  
FUJITAKA* BUENOS DIAS.. MI QUERIDA HIJA...  
  
TOUYA* MOUSTRO.. NO ES BUENO GRITAR EN LAS MAÑANAS...  
  
SAKURA* HERMANO.. ES QUE ME ASUSTE.. Y NO ME DIGAS MOUNSTRO.. NO SOY NINGUN MOUNSTRO..  
  
TOUYA* ACÁ ESTA TU DESAYUNO.. Y APURATE ENTRARAS TARDE A LAS ESCUELA...  
  
SAKURA* AH! SI..  
  
SAKURA TERMINO DE DESAYUNAR Y SALIÓ PARA SU ESCUELA... ELLA AL LLEGAR...  
  
SAKURA* HOLA ATODOS!!  
  
SHAORAN* HOLA SAKURA...  
  
TOMOYO* HOLA SAKURA..  
  
LOS DEMÁS* HOLA SAKURA..  
  
SAKURA* AH! ESTOY MUCHO MEJOR.. Y PAMELA.. NO A LLEGADO??...  
  
PAMELA* LO SIENTO.. ES QUE ME SENTI MUY CANSADA...  
  
SAKURA* ESTAS BIEN... AH!!!  
  
SHAORAN Y TOMOYO* PAMELA!!  
  
TODOS.. SE ASOMBRARON.. ELLA ESTABA MUY CANSADA.. Y CASI SE DESMAYA... SAKURA LA SOSTUVO Y LA HIZO SENTAR.... ELLA SE SINTIO MEJOR.. EMPEZARON LAS CLASES Y TODO ESTABA MEJOR.. LEGO LA HORA DEL DESCANZO... Y SE QUEDARON EN EL AULA TOMOYO, SAKURA Y PAMELA...  
  
PAMELA* SAKURA.. AHORA QUE YA TODO ESTA MEJOR.... ESPERO QUE SE HAMOS BUENAS AMIGAS...  
  
SAKURA* CLARO.. QUE SI...  
  
PAMELA* Y ESPERO LO MISMO CON USTEDES...  
  
SHAORAN* CLARO..  
  
TOMOYO* ASÍ SERÁ...  
  
PAMELA* SE QUE ME QUEDARE ESTE AÑO... Y LUEGO REGRESARE... A MI PAIS... PERO ESPERO QUE DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO.. NOS LLEVEMOS.. MUY BIEN.. Y CUANDO REGRESE.. TENGAN RECUERDO DE MI..  
  
TODOS* ASÍ SERÁ...  
  
PAMELA* GRACIAS...  
  
SAKURA* A TI.. Y AHORA.. QUE TODO ESTA MEJOR... ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ POR LO QUE PASO...  
  
TOMOYO* YO TAMBIÉN.. LO GRABE TODO...  
  
SAKURA* EH!  
  
TOMOYO* EL TITULO SERÁ.. LA GRAN BATALLA!!! JE, JE... Y SI DESEAS PAMELA.. TE PUEDO AYUDAR CON TUS POSES PARA TRANSFORMAR TU NUEVO BACULO...  
  
PAMELA* AH!  
  
TOMOYO* MIRA PUEDE SER ASÍ..... O ASÍ... AH! SERÁ MEJOR ASÍ..  
  
BUENO TODO ESTABA MEJOR.. AHORA.. TODO ESTABA EN PAZ... LA GENTE EN TOMOEDA.. HABIA QUEDADO.. A SLAVO.. Y SAKURA Y SUS AMIGOS.. LOS HABIAN SALVADO... TOMOYO AYUDO A PAMELA A SU POSE.. Y COMO DIJO ELLA SE FUE PASADO EL AÑO.. SAKURA SE UQEDO MUY FELIZ POR QUE SABIA QUE A PESAR DE TODO.. HABIA CONSEGUIDO UNA BUENA AMIGA....  
  
Fin  
  
Sofiacardcaptors dicep: Ah les agradezco que hayan estado pendiente.. n_n este fic fue el 2 que hice y uno de los mas importantes, este fic.. donde hesitan de protagonistas sakura y shaoran la pareja de esta fabulosa serie.. n_n revelan mucho de lo q sienten, la aventura, peligro.. etc suerte y n_n gracias 


End file.
